Battleaxe List
Battleaxes are long shafted. double headed axes designed to slash and hack opponents into little bits and chunks. Unique Battleaxes 'Beserker Battleaxe' *Level 10 Battleaxe, 2-Handed, Unique *Class Restriction: Fighter *Attack Bonus: +3, +5 when bloodied *Damage: 5-15, 10-20 when bloodied *Critical Hit Range: 20 *Critical Hit Damage Bonus: +5-30 *-4 AC penalty when bloodied *Buy Price: 50 AD/ 900 GP *Sell Price: Unknown *Known Locations: **Mercenary Arms Depot 'Beast Foe Battleaxe' *Level 9 Battleaxe, 2-Handed, Unique *Class Restriction: Fighter *Attack Bonus: +2, +3 vs beasts *Damage: 3-12, 6-15 vs beasts *Critical Hit Range: 20 *Critical Hit Damage Bonus: +4-24 *+3 resist poison *Buy Price: 25 AD/ 756 GP *Sell Price: Unknown *Known Locations: **Mercenary Arms Depot Level 10 '+2 Blessed Battleaxe' *Level 10 Battleaxe, 2-Handed *Class Restriction: Fighter *Attack Bonus: +2 *Damage: 3-12 *Critical Hit Range: 20 *Critical Hit Damage Bonus: +4-24 *+5 healing received *Buy Price: 25 AD/ 756 GP *Sell Price: Unknown *Known Locations: **Mercenary Arms Depot Level 9 Level 8 '+2 Acolyte's Battleaxe' *Level 8 Battleaxe, 2-Handed *Class Restriction: Fighter *Attack Bonus: +2, +3 with At-Will Powers *Damage: 3-12, 4-13 with At-Will Powers *Critical Hit Range: 20 *Critical Hit Damage Bonus: +2-12 *Buy Price: Unknown *Sell Price: Unknown *Known Locations: **Truth and Consequences (Heroic;Fighter) Level 7 '+2 Guardian Battleaxe' *Level 7 Battleaxe, 2-Handed *Class Restriction: Fighter *Attack Bonus: +2 *Damage: 4-13 *Critical Hit Range: 20 *Critical Hit Damage Bonus: +4-24 *+1 AC, +2 when flanked *+1 REF, +2 when flanked *Buy Price: Unknown *Sell Price: 91 *Known Locations: **Mercenary Arms Depot Level 6 '+2 Radiant Battleaxe' *Level 6 Battleaxe, 2-Handed *Class Restriction: Fighter *Attack Bonus: +2, +3 vs. Undead *Damage: 3-12, 6-15 vs. Undead *Critical Hit Range: 20 *Critical Hit Damage Bonus: +4-24 radiant *Buy Price: Unknown *Sell Price: 81 *Known Locations: **Mercenary Arms Depot Level 5 '+1 Orc Foe Battleaxe' *Level 5 Battleaxe, 2-Handed *Class Restriction: Fighter *Attack Bonus: +2, +3 vs. Orcs *Damage: 3-12, 6-15 vs. Orcs *Critical Hit Range: 20 *Critical Hit Damage Bonus: +4-24 *Buy Price: Unknown *Sell Price: 70 *Known Locations: **Mercenary Arms Depot *Comment: The values indicate that this should actually be a +2 weapon...not sure which numbers are correct. This Battleaxe would be superior twoards the +2 Orc Foe Morningstar.... Level 4 Level 3 Level 2 '+1 Frost Battleaxe' *Level 2 Battleaxe, 2-handed *Class Restriction: Fighter *Attack Bonus: +1 *Damage: 2-11 *Critical Hit Range: 20 *Critical Hit Damage Bonus: +3-18 cold *+3 resist cold *+1 FORT *Buy Price: 252 GP *Sell Price: Unknown *Known Locations: **Mercenary Arms Depot *Flavor Text: Despite a thin layer of frost on this axe's blade, its wielder feels warm even in the coldest of climates. '+1 Battleaxe' *Level 2 Battleaxe, 2-handed *Class Restriction: Fighter *Attack Bonus: +1 *Damage: 2-11 *Critical Hit Range: 20 *Critical Hit Damage Bonus: +3-18 *Buy Price: 252 GP *Sell Price: Unknown *Known Locations: **Mercenary Arms Depot *Flavor Text: This battleaxe has been magically enchanted to be more precise and lethal. Level 1 'Battleaxe' *Level 1 Battleaxe, 2-handed *Class Restriction: Fighter *Damage: 1-10 *Critical Hit Range: 20 *Buy Price: 42 GP *Sell Price: 6 GP *Known Locations: **Mercenary Arms Depot *Flavor Text: A trusty weapon of war. 'Goblin Cleaver' *Level 1 Battleaxe, 2-handed *Class Restriction: Fighter *Damage: 2-11, 3+12 vs goblins *Critical Hit Range: 20 *Critical Hit Damage Bonus: +3-18 *Buy Price: 180 GP *Sell Price: Unknown *Known Locations: **Mercenary Arms Depot *Flavor Text: This axe shimmers faintly in the presence of goblins. Category:Equipment Category:Weapons Category:Battleaxes